Bubbles
by jbabymagic626
Summary: Jareth is in her living room. Is she really there with him? No Beta, just a thought.
1. Chapter 1

11/11/08

Bubbles are dreams and images sent to a persons mind. Once inside the person feels, tastes, hears, and smells everything. Only the person who put them there knows it's not real. Now in these bubbles others show up to help the person inside it. It is not known weather they remember it or even if they know they were in one. But there are times they can recall the events in the bubble but they never really happened. Casuseing confusion in alot of people there is still a study to figure out how far the magic goes with the bubbles. Also it is believed that the magic in others and the one who make the bubbles has everything to do with it. Meaning if you have great powerful magic you will probly know if you've been in a bubble, but if you are just learning magic you will most likely never know you were in a bubble or just how many at that.

It was all too much already. She was walking in to her kitchen and grabed the box of banana flavored gram crackers, they were good. And then to the fridge for a drink of pop. She was dressed in jeans, fuzzy socks and a plain T-shirt under her rather large hoodie all to keep warm.

"You always were a freeze baby." Jay just looked at him. He was on the couch playing video games in jeans and a white button up shirt, she loved him in that. He wasn't cold and she hated him for that. Besides it was a known fact that men had two times as much body heat as girls. She sat next him at any rate and eat some crackers. "What's wrong now?" He asked, but didn't look away from the tv.

"I don't know.......it's just too much at times." She only ate about five little bee shaped crackers then put them down she wasn't really hungry. She got up again, getting the drink from the kitchen, she always forgot it. Jay came back, but didn't sit down right away. She looked out the window he was sitting infront of. Snow was outside. Snowing? But it wasn't snowing before, but why the hell not. She was cold and it's freezing in Ohio in winter. He looked at her at this point. Pausing the game he sat up straigher and held out his arms.

"I thought you liked the banana flavor baby? And you haven't had them in forever." He was right, and he always knew what she wanted. She didn't say anything to him just let him put his arms around her, and cuddle with her on the couch. Her smile at this was all he needed, and he loved that he was getting to her. Jareths right hand came to her cheek and turned her so he could kiss her. She wanted him to, she didn't realize for how long! The thoughts crept into her mind and where playing out right then and there. He steady himself, and she slipped beneath him. Her left hand came up behind his head bringing his lips ever closer to her if it was possible. Her right arm around his waist, in need of having his body pressed against hers. Jareth's right hand was on her thigh, grabing at her, slightly begging she let him between them. "Let me have you." He asked, into her ear. Craddling her in his arms, she just stare in his eyes.

She was really with him, at home with Jareth. It was as if a time bomb went off in her head. She stopped him from getting any further with her. "What's wrong now baby?" He said brushing her lips with his, but he wasn't angry at her for stopping. He looked into her eyes and saw she was somewhere else. He got off of her and asked again what was wrong but she suddenly got up saying she had to go. She was right, she had to get far away from here. But to where, because she knew she wasn't really there.......


	2. Chapter 2

Awaking in the summer sun was wonderful. Magic knew she was home, she could smell the pond square, and flowers. She could hear the birds over head, and the bees kissing the flowers.

She got up and stretched out, yawning to the morning. Walking over the water she took a quick drink, then it was off to find breakfast.

She headed out into the woods, but saw something. Something flashed in her eyes....what was it. She turned her head and saw hi standing there. Jareth was always with her, she kept him safe and he gave her protection from the Seelie Court laws on the cats from the Underground. He kept watch over a dozen of them, but she was only black one, and she could come and go as she pleased.

"I have something for you Magic. Come to the castle and see." He disappeared and she ran off toward the castle. Breakfast could wait, besides, there was always something to eat at the castle.

She ran and ran past the lake, past the forest with their dancing fouls with out head this time. Pasted the gates to the goblin city, and to the steps of the castle. She was tired of running, and saw that all the goblins were running away from her. Wait a minute, why she never hurt them? Sometimes chased them to scare them but never harmed one. Jareth would banish her if she did. But she walked on into the castle, past he throne room, but wait. That door wasn't there before...where did it go. Was this the surprise he had for her? No couldn't be. She walked into the room, and Jareth was there standing with a man she didn't know. He was tall, with long hair, she could see streaks of blue and yellow in it. Otherwise it was brown. His skin was white, not pale but white, and his eyes and lips were a dark color, maybe black or really dark blue. What was with his guy?

Then in front of her eyes.....this man changed into a large tan cat. She sat there glaring at him, ready to strike if he made any move to harm the Goblin King. But Jareth merely smiled.

"This is the surprise Magic, he's for you." She coudn't say anything, and if she did could his stranger hear her. It was only in Jareth's mind that he could speak to her, but she couldn't even ask what the meaning of this was for. "You need a companion, and he will do just fine. Even marring you with out a Fea form. But maybe his powers can give you one."

Marry? She was fuming at this what the hell was he talking about? And didn't he remember the last time he tried to "set" her up...that was it.

She growled at his stranger, her eyes burning red. Jareth merely disappeared, and the stranger said to her why so angry? He was really asking, he had no idea. Then it hit her. This isn't real, this isn't real at all. Jareth would never do this, he knew for the last time. This stranger must be the one. All at once she leaped into the air, only to see him disappear. She then felt tired, and couldn't help but fall asleep right there on the floor.


End file.
